


Loki x cat!readers

by Fracturedinnocence



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deception, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kitty cats, Lies, Love Confessions, Magic Revealed, Making Love, Master/Pet, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pet Names, Rating: M, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Trickster Gods, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Fracturedinnocence
Summary: Loki and his cute little pet y/n have been together for as long as Y/n can remember. Loki has been taking such good care of her, that when opportunity knocks, she decides to repay the favor~Smut is labeled accordingly
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 135





	1. Bad day for y/n

  
Today was a bad day. 

You looked at your arm with a pained wince as red blood trickled down. You got in a fight with stray dog wandering outside earlier, and got bitten hard. Now, You walked down the avengers tower hallway with a slight limp. Sure, the wound hurt like hell, but you were too stubborn and arrogant to tell anyone.

_"Loki, pleeeease! I need atteeeention...~"_ you whined as You rubbed against loki-, the god of mischief's- leg as he read on the couch in the living room. He was stuck here to serve the very people who he sought to destroy, soooo the avengers decided to keep him on house arrest. "I'm reading sweetheart~" Loki said softly as he absentmindedly scratched your ear, making you purr and nuzzle into his hand, "I can't play right now."

Oh! Did I forget to mention you were his cat? 

Yes! You were a sleek, beautiful, young, black cat, (of course, to match your master) with beautiful, shining (E/c) eyes, and a simple gold collar with a pretty little green emerald on it, like a necklace. Fit for a kiiing---s... pet. 

You hopped up on the couch and sprawled out on top of loki's book on his lap in a final attempt for attention. "Meeeooooow~..." You drawled out a whine as your belly was exposed to him, hopefully he'll listen NOW, that big asgardian idiot... He didn't even notice your hurt leg.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed your belly with a slight smile to the corners of his lips. _"Ohhh yeah~~ ...that's the spot~ thank you master!~" _you purred gratefully in your cat language. All that came out to humans was "meow" and, "mew" but Loki always seemed to understand you. Like you were an equal to him... You still were only speaking cat, though. "You're quite welcome, Y/n. Am I allowed to finish my book now?" Loki asked politely in his dark melodious voice. You drooped your ears slightly and stared at him as if in a daze, _"God I love your voice, master~"_ you were so entranced by him you almost forgot his question as he gently nudged you aside off his book, continuing to read.

_"Master Loki!! I need yoooou..._" You mewled pitifully, your head slumped down on his strong hand with sad big eyes at him. he just ignored you and shooed you away lazily. "I'll play with you when I'm done with this chapter Y/n.." He shrugged you off. 

You humphed and hopped off the couch in frustration.. This WAS avengers tower after all. Maybe you could find something to do! Or someone to play with. _"Aaah... What to do, what to do?... I could go rip banner's papers up on his desk. That's always fun. I could go use tony's suits as a scratching post?..." _You said aloud to yourself with a sigh and a slight limp with every step. Seeing Natasha talking to Steve caught your interest, deciding to listen as you sat down in between the two humans and swayed your tail back and forth absentmindedly. _"ha idiots~ they don't know I'm even- ("huh?") -crap." _

"...Yeah, thanks for reminding- ("meow.") Huh? Oh hi pretty kitty." Steve Acknowledged you as he bent down to your hight and scratched your chin. You mentally rolled your eyes at the nickname you've earned after awhile of living here with your Loki, and just purred at the nice attention Steve was giving you. "Loki's deep in his book again, isn't he?" You nodded disappointedly at Steve's question.

"GUYS!!" Tony stark shouted, sounding out of breath as he ran down the hall to you and the two avengers, "lab! Now! Jewel-! *pant pant* Whew! I'm outta shape... Remind me to lay off on the shawarma.." He gripped the shrapnel side of his chest and began leading the others to the lab, you following close behind in curiosity, _"Finally! some action!_" 

In the wide open lab, on one of the main big (semi-empty) tables was a little glowing blue jewel suspended in the air by some sort of invisible force. Much like a dangerous containment area. keeping it from doing any... Well, damage. Or worse.

"Tony and I have figured out that this jewel, does not have any harmful radiation or poison." Bruce announced enthusiastically as he took off his glasses for a moment. 

"Great! ...Um, Is that it...?" Natasha urged, sounding a little unimpressed.

"No! There may not be any radiation, but there is a strong force inside this little object... And it's definitely not normal earth readings~" tony added as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet childishly. 

"Sooo, what? Another tesseract thrown at us?" Steve questioned as he crossed his arms in thought.

"No, it seems passive and not dangerous, but we have to have more tests done to be sure." Bruce replies. 

You listened in interest as you tilted your head a little, trying to understand what the two big haired humans were saying. Your instincts automatically kicked in when one of your ears perked up and heard heavy boot-like footsteps along with soft scratching four-legged footsteps behind you with your acute hearing. You whipped your head around and saw Bucky 'the winter soldier' Barnes in his jogging suit and his female dog companion close next to him, standing in the hallway in front of the door to the lab. 

Steve walked over to his friend as you followed, attempting to make 'nice-nice' with the fellow animal._ "Hello y/n. Where's your imprisioned owner? I thought you followed him everywhere. Like a guard cat~ you seem to be too small to guard anything though." _the large grey husky said smugly as she sat down. You sat down as well, puffing up your chest in a dignified, prominent, pose, trying to seem domineering and impressive. You gulped to swallow your anger and replied slowly, _"I can go wherever I want. LOKI, trusts me. And mental strength compensates very well for my height, thank you."_ You smiled, knowing how proud Loki would be of you if he heard you right now. You were 2 cat years old, but you were the runt of the litter growing up. Explaining why you are still kitten sized at this adult age. 

The grey husky scoffed, "_but he is a criminal. he almost destroyed the earth! Why stay with such a terrible human?"_ She said calmly, making a rather good point... But also angering you by accident.

_"MY human is a criminal?! Look at yours! He has killed many other humans, AND worked for hydra!"_ You hissed softly. Great two fights in one day..

The husky barred her teeth and stepped closer to you. "_He was brainwashed~ my human has me, and Steve to calm him down. Change him into the man he was~ And your Loki... Has NO one... Not even his own planet will forgive him." _

THAT. WAS. IT. "_Don't you DARE talk about my master Loki like that!!!"_ you glared back at the dog as you raised your paw-.. 

Loki was walking down the same hallway, looking for you, when he spotted you and the dog in a death glare contest. He noticed the fur on your raised arm was glistening with something, fearing the worst, he snatched you up from the ground, (that made you a little peeved. RIGHT when you were about to attack!) and held you close to his chest, your anger cooling down a little once you heard his soothing heartbeat against your ear. "Barnes!! Keep your mangy mutt away from MY Y/n!" Loki hissed through his teeth at the slightly confused Bucky who bent down to scratch the dog's ear. Your heart leaped out of your chest once you heard him call you his. Maybe he wasn't neglectful like that husky said..

Loki looked at your wounded arm from the fight with a stray dog earlier and gasped once he saw the blood. "My poor little kitty! Don't worry, I'll make you all better love~" He kissed your paw gently which made you blush through your black fur as he waited for an apology from Bucky. 

"(Name) wouldn't do this I swear! She's the sweetest puppy on the planet!" Bucky said defensively, looking at his innocent and slightly fearful looking dog. "_Master Bucky, I didn't do this! Y/n is lying!"_ The dog whimpered. Bucky smiled at her as if he knew a secret, "if my dog did this... Why isn't there any blood in her teeth?~" Bucky said smugly, knowing he won.

Loki groaned angrily and turned around on his heels, storming off back to the living room, with you in his arms.

LATER...

On the couch, Loki was cleaning up your arm with the med kit he 'borrowed' from Bruce's room. You just looked away guiltily, waiting for him to break the silence and scold you. All that came through your mind was that stupid dog's words..

_'Why don't you spend time with me?...'_ You mewled softly.

Loki just looked at you with a frown once he wrapped your arm with a bandage, "I'm sorry Y/n... If I didn't pay attention to you earlier, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.." Loki mumbled softly. You meowed in forgiveness and licked his face, making him giggle. 

"Okay okay I surrender!" He chuckled as he hugged you close and laid down on the couch, propping his head up with a pillow and taking out his book, "would you like me to read to you dear Y/n?" He asked gracefully.

You nodded profusely, _"yes please Loki!"_ You curled up in a little ball on his chest and listened to the sound of your loving masters voice. The combination of his gentle petting, and the smooth butteriness of his voice, lulled you to sleep.. And soon, Loki fell asleep too, the book long forgotten laying on his lap as he held you with both hands, and a smile creeping on his face that he hasn't had in awhile...

...Maybe today wasn't so bad after all~

(I don't own anything by the way!!)


	2. Good night for Y/n smut!

Part two of bad day for Y/n Loki x cat!reader

ALL THE WARNINGS!! Like seriously. Don't like, don't read. :/

*set some time after the avengers. Slight alternate universe just to clarify.

Y/n ran into the lab as Bucky's stupid dog chased her again. She accidentally bumped into that weird stone all the avengers were ogling over and it seemed stuck to her pretty royal collar, but She thought nothing of it, of course. She managed to run into her owner loki's room and hopped up on the bed.

She sat down in a little ball on loki's pillow comfortably as she watched her master soon enter the room a few minutes after she did. He turned on the lights with a wave of his hand, And petted y/n's head once he said, "hello love~ have you had a good day?"

Y/n purred happily and nuzzled his hand a bit before he pulled away and locked his bedroom door. (because Thor sometimes randomly barged in to ask a stupid question or show Loki something stupidly interesting. Usually in the middle of the night)

Loki began to take his shirt off, then his pants and so on until he was nude while y/n watched. This wasn't unusual. She was a cat for god sakes! She saw her master naked loads of times! But she still liked studying his features every time she saw him like this. The human form was interesting and a curious thing to y/n. She loved Loki with all her heart... Sometimes she wished she was human, so she could show her love better, like other humans do... Like Bruce and Natasha, or pepper and tony.

Loki walked into the bathroom and turned on the water as he closed the door. Y/n heard the water running, so she knew he was taking a shower. This was their nightly routine, you see. He walks in, says hi and pets Y/n, takes a shower, puts on clothes, then goes to bed. The only thing that changed in their routine sometimes was when Loki couldn't sleep, so he read one of his many books. Which wasn't a huge change, since Loki still let y/n sleep on his chest and petted her once and awhile as he read.

"Schhinnk-Squeak!" Y/n lifted her lazy head up to watch the bathroom door once she heard the shower turn off. A Few short moments later loki came out with a towel wrapped around his thin waist, his skin lightly sprinkled with water, and his hair was still wet and slicked back. Y/n swayed her tail a little faster, her heart beating faster as well as she saw the attractive god sit on the edge of the bed to the side he always slept on. "Where's his little black 'boxer' things? Isn't he going to wear them like he always does?" She mewed in Curiosity to herself.

Her unheard question had just been answered once Loki slipped under the blankets with only the thin towel around his waist. He patted his bare squeaky-clean chest, gesturing y/n to come over, which she honorably accepted by hopping over and curling into a ball on his chest like she always did while he turned off the lights. Even if she didn't want to cuddle with her master, (pffft like that'll ever happen!) she knew Loki couldn't sleep without her, and Y/n couldn't sleep without Loki, so it was pretty much a win-win.

It was around 3 in the morning when y/n woke up to the odd sound of Loki-? groaning...? She reluctantly lifted her head up to look at loki's face in the dim but not totally dark room to make sure he was okay. He was still asleep, so nothing wrong there... But he sometimes gave subtle looks of pain(?) and then usually followed by a soft moan.

Y/n raised an eyebrow in confusion, then suddenly got tapped on her tail by something hot and stiff which startled y/n and made her jump back, landing on loki's thigh. She looked down to see what it was, and saw Loki must've kicked the blankets off his body in the middle of the night, because he was now fully bare, with a hard oddly shaped... Well, thing,nstanding up in all its full glory.

Y/n stood up once she got her bearings and, (being quite small and light for her age) easily stepped a little closer to the large item and sat down stealthily to not disturb the sleeping God at all. "What's this...?" Y/n questioned to herself as she gently poked at it with her cold kitty nose. She immediately froze when she felt Loki stir in his sleep when she nudged it, When he settled again, y/n turned her attention back to the unusual twitching item in front of her.

"Do..? ...Do male humans produce milk?" Y/n wondered as she looked a little closer to the tip. strange, creamy white liquid leaked out slowly from it. Y/n was still a young cat, and been around humans all her life plus being an orphan, she never had anyone to tell her what reproductive things were. Which seemed a bit silly in retrospect, considering that is one of the only things she is supposed to do in her life.

Y/n decided to test her bravery, and gently tapped her small tongue to taste a bit of the odd substance. Y/n licked her lips In interest and delight, The taste was indeed creamy, but a bit saltier than normal milk. It honestly tasted somewhat good. Y/n HAD to have another little taste of Loki's milk. She licked... Then licked again. And again and again. She couldn't stop! It tasted too good!

"Mmmm~" Loki moaned and shivered, lightly bucking his hips up against y/n's tiny mouth.

"Master must like this!" Y/n gasped proudly before she continued. Loki moaned, and rolled his head side to side, fisting his hands into the sheets tightly, all with his eyes closed before he very weakly lifted one of his hands and rested it on y/n back, as if encouraging her to continue.

Y/n was too busy licking up the substance to notice Loki was starting to wake up, slightly opening his eyes as he looked down at his cat giving him head, instantly widening his eyes in shock, quickly sitting up on his propped up elbows.

"Bad kitty! Do-don't!- nyeghh!" Loki moaned mid-sentence once y/n dipped her rough tongue into his slit. Y/n immediately pulled back at his response and looked up at him in slight disappointment.

"I am so sorry my king... I thought this made you feel good.." Y/n mewled at him frantically, afraid she hurt him, even though he really couldn't understand her.

Loki lifted his hand back onto y/n and petted her kindly to comfort her since she made a saddened pout. Loki sighed in thought, making up his mind before he said in a stern voice, but his eyes softening into acceptance. "Do-don't.. Don't tell anyone about this, or you'll WISH I killed you. understand cat?"

Y/n nodded quickly with a big happy meow and went back to her licking and nibbling, desiring more and more of that delicious cream Loki has. Loki's breath hitched as he tossed his head back with closed eyes, his breath quickening heavily and his eyebrows scrunching in concentration once y/n sped up her licks. It was all very entrancing and beautiful In Y/n's eyes.

Loki gripped the sheets once again with his free hand, and gently gripped y/n's fur with the other, but y/n didn't mind, It kind of felt good. He mumbled something over and over about him being "close" to something, but y/n didn't understand what that meant. "D-don't stop, kitten~ keep going I'm so cloosse..." He hissed sharply.

Finally, Loki arched his back and gritted his teeth in a grimace, letting out a deep animalistic growl as spurts of loki's 'cream' shot out and coated y/n's face and fur with it. Surprised, Y/n meowed very appreciatively and began to lick it off herself with a satisfied purr.

"Thank you.. Y/n.." Loki opened his drowsy eyes to look at his pet, shakily picking her up and placing her on his chest where she belonged, stroking her now-clean fur gratefully.

Y/n smiled and purred, resting her head back onto her master's chest and nuzzling cutely, his chest rising and falling quickly from panting so heavily as Y/n started falling asleep again from listening to loki's heartbeat. "I love you my Loki~"

Before Loki fell asleep, he placed a kiss on top of Y/n's head and whispered into her fur as if answering her, "I love you too~" before dropping his head back on the pillow with a content sigh...


	3. Transformation for Y/n part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2. Please tell me if you like it 
> 
> (SMUT IS IN PART 2, I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO SEARCH THROUGH ALL THIS STUFF TO FIND IT xD lol! I wouldn't either!)

(SMUT IS IN PART 2, I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO SEARCH THROUGH ALL THIS STUFF TO FIND IT xD lol! I wouldn't either!)

She had the best sleep of all her nine lives that night. As Y/n drifted off to sleep on the warm smooth chest of her human, she had dreamed, wished and prayed for the one thing that she has always wanted...

~~~

The morning sunlight leaked through the crack of the curtains and splashed shades of golden hues onto the silken emerald sheets. Y/n's little nose scrunched up in distaste as she cringed, the warm light stinging her drowsy face like an alarm clock. Y/n groaned as she rolled over on her side away from the annoying light that's keeping her from more sleep.

"Mmmmm..." A low husky groan followed by the rustling of the sheets hit y/n's ears from behind. Soon she felt a smooth muscular arm draped over her waist and pull her closer to the certain someone's body, making her immediately relax with a content sigh. Although this wasn't uncommon at all, since she was like the size of a cuddly stuffed animal-... -LOKI'S living stuffed animal. But today felt really different. Really... Strange.

Her skin felt like it was missing something and her waist felt wider than normal. before, whenever Loki would hug her she could curl up her whole body into a ball and fit perfectly on his chest. But now she felt like that growing Alice lady in that book about wonderland that Loki had read many times before. She also felt chillier than usual, like all of her fur had gotten shaved off. She even had to wiggle further back into Loki's warm body for the skin on skin contact to keep her warm-!...

Her eyes snapped open. Wait a second. Why did she feel his warm skin pressing against her own furless skin? Oh right, He slept naked last night. Wait, why was she furless? she shot a glance at her very bare arm that rested on her very human middle. And She was naked. Why was she naked??

Loki nuzzled his face into her neck affectionately, "Mmm good morning, darling~" he mumbled in his soothing growly-with-sleep voice that would make y/n's heart skip a beat. She could sense that he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Y/n was absolutely petrified. What happened to her?? Was Loki going to kill her once he sees her?? How did this happen?? She felt the jewel on her necklace vibrate with energy and sink into her chest. she could even sense it had shimmered, and it wasn't from the sunlight. She shut her eyes in fearful anticipation when she felt Loki's opening eyelashes tickle her bare shoulder.

"AAAGHH!!"

Two ear-piercing screams echoed throughout the avengers' tower. Heeeeeee BOOM!

Tony blasted Loki's door open with his iron Man gauntlet. The rest of the avengers' team hid behind him as backup. even though they were in their pajamas and thoroughly exhausted, they still had that most-likely-to-kick-some-ass-and-win team appearance to them. Steve grabbed his shield (shocker) Hawkeye grabbed his bow and arrows, Natasha grabbed her guns. Thor, of course, had his hammer. And Bruce-..... He grabbed a toilet plunger. He was too tired to hulk out and that was the nearest weapon he had. (Don't ask)

Tony already had the 'im frustrated and pissed' look on his face, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Alright reindeer games, what happened now?! If you tried to make that exploding bubble gum again I swea-rrr...." He lowered his gauntlet, his voice trailing off as soon as he saw the young woman cowering in the corner of the room. She had sleek medium length midnight black hair, and big cat-like eyelashes with (E/c) eyes that follow you like you're her prey, but at the same time with softness as if she was just an innocent. She appeared to be around loki's age, maybe a bit younger. her petite, barely clothed, generous, but still attractive body- (Loki spoiled her with treats a lot) -was gracefully wrapped in the emerald sheets that she was previously sleeping under, holding it close to her chest to self soothe her anxiety. Even under her defensive animal instincts, she had still kept the unconscious ability of being lithe and regal as Loki had taught her to be.

Loki, fully clothed from using his magic, stood in the opposite corner of where this poor scared woman was, holding up his daggers in a defensive position whilst the avengers' team lowered their weapons once they realized she wasn't a threat.

"Who are you?" Steve asked cautiously with a raised curious eyebrow, taking a few steps closer to her. The girl tried to press further into the wall as if hoping she could melt right through it. She was afraid to speak, fearing what would come out.

"How did you manage to enter my chambers without my knowing?!?" Loki exclaimed, standing so close to her so fast it was almost as if he teleported there. He twirled one of the daggers in his hands as if trying to instigate a fight.

"HISSSS!~" she tried to swipe a warning claw at Loki but stopped mid-swipe when she looked down at her hands and realized she didn't have paws anymore. She didn't have her manicured claws that Loki kept sharp for her just in case. Her territorial agitated expression contorted to one of melancholy and mourning for her beloved claws. Her beloved body as a matter of fact, when her eyes moved up to glance in the full body mirror across from her. When she lowered her eyes back down and examined closer at her new delicate hands by closing them into a fist then fanning out her fingers one by one as if testing her new abilities, the sheet that held close to her chest and around her arm had slipped.

The men in the room except one had looked to the ground or to their side to keep y/n's modesty and be a gentleman. Loki was the only one who didn't. He nearly dropped the dagger that twisted in his hand. His eyes fell upon a revealed scabbed-over scratch that y/n had gotten from a stray dog the other day, and as his eyes trailed up her bicep, around her shoulder, to her gold collar that adorned y/n's slender neck so perfectly it was almost as if it was made for her....

... Because it WAS made for her.

Loki dropped his weapons and shuffled to his knees to cup both sides of y/n's face, getting a closer look at her soft features. Her ragged breaths quickened under his touch. Her cheeks were burning hot, flushed and puffy, her high contrasted plump lips were jutted out as if trying to pout without ever seeing how to actually do it. Her eyes matched her puffy red cheeks, obviously trying to fight back tears. her whole body trembled as if she just got off a terrifying roller coaster underneath Loki's hands.

"Y...Y/n...?" He asked in that Velvety soothing tone that was reserved only for her. Concern and utter shock flickered in his beautiful eyes.

"Mmm... Mass..ter...." She barely squeaked out, actually, it came out more of a hiss. Her eyes widened in startlement as she grabbed at her own throat. She didn't know she could speak!

His rough slim fingers brushed down her cheek to her necklace, looking at the shimmering extraterrestrial opal that magnetically attached to her collar. He tried to pull it off gently, but it wouldn't budge. He decided he wouldn't try again just in case it hurt y/n. His eyes trailed back up to her big apprehensive distressed ones.

"... you'll be alright, y/n. I promise I'll take care of you." He pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering so softly that only y/n with her strong hearing could hear. "I'll fix this, i promise." Staring at his reassuring eyes made her feel safe. Vulnerable. And in that moment, her heart couldn't do anything BUT trust him.

~~~~

"....-SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Let me repeat this so your feeble-minded brains can understand. That woman is MY cat! She must've bumped into your poorly constructed container that housed your new alien stone you found!" Loki remarked to Steve with his arms crossed over his chest, pressing his lower back into the lab table behind him.

Steve, Loki, Thor, and Bruce were in the lab trying to figure out what happened whilst Natasha and y/n are in Nat's room getting the very naked y/n some clothes for now.

"Why did it go to her? It could've chosen any one of us, and it went to her. why?"

Bruce inquired as he looks at his notes on the screen.

"It may because she's not originally from earth," Thor replied as he clasped his hand on his wrist casually.

"Wait, what do you mean.. she's not originally from earth?.." Steve questioned with his usual worried eyebrows of disappointment.

"A long long time ago during a raid, a soldier brought home a bunch of kittens. They grew accustomed to our habits, bred like bilgeshnipe during mating season, they soon became our pets. The new cats of Asgard had evolved and became embedded with Asgardian magical energy. The rest is history!" He explained casually as if discussing the weather. He glanced at Loki, "Brotha, have you dealt with this kind of magic before?"

Loki shook his head as his eyebrows knit together in thought, "no, I've never encountered this before.. however I feel like I've read this somewhere from an old Asgardian bedtime story," he splays his hand across the huge hovering touchscreen that played a loop of the opal spinning around to zoom in, "about a stone that is only drawn to a being's deepest darkest desire..."

~~~

Y/n stood at the mirror with her feet pointing half-inward and her knees bumping against each other awkwardly. Her legs wobbled as she struggled to keep standing. She was NOT used to being on two legs at all. When her eyes locked onto herself in the mirror she was in absolute astonishment! She took a step towards the mirror and pressed her hand to it, automatically thinking it was a human, But quickly realized it was her own reflection. She was even more surprised about Her wish coming true! but she wasn't sure how Loki felt about it. Her hands traveled across her new shorts and the edge of the baggy t-shirt that she borrowed from Natasha, playing with the edge before she pressed her hands up and down her body to feel what this human body was like. She was a little hesitant about the lumps on her chest and her behind though.

"You look beautiful as a human, y/n." Natasha said supportively as she picked up the sleeve that kept slipping off y/n's shoulder and putting it back in place.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal... Hopefully.." clint mumbled that last part so y/n doesn't hear. The problem was, Y/n didn't WANT to be back to normal. She wanted Loki. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, "c'mon, let's go take you back to your owner." Natasha gently rubbed her back encouragingly with a smile. Y/n tried an attempted smile back, but it just came out to a quirky but still cute half-smile. Natasha and Clint chuckled at that and each took one of y/n's arms to help her walk. 

~~~

"-...Soo what, y/n wanted to be human?" Steve scoffed in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. This wasn't the craziest thing he and the other avengers had heard, but it was pretty damn close.

"It appears so. I don't know why though, I'll have to do more research." said Loki.

"Nuh-uh reindeer games!" Tony exclaimed dramatically as he waved his arms dismissively. "Sorry, until we know how to take that thing off without killing y/n-"

"-or-or the entire planet..." Bruce added as he put his glasses on and adjusted them.

"- you have to babysit your cat-! pet-! Human- whatever! Just keep an eye on her so she doesn't run away-!"

"Ahem!" Natasha cleared her throat as the trio stand there. The mid-thigh shorts y/n wore showed off her curvy ass really well, but her long bulky t-shirt covered it so she didn't feel as embarrassed. Bruce, Steve and even Thor gawked at y/n, which she had to admit, it kinda boosted her self-esteem a little bit.

Y/n tilted her chin to the floor shyly, unconsciously picking at her nails. "Have fun Loki!" Tony whistled at y/n with a big grin, patting a disgusted Loki's back before shoving him towards her. The god shot a quick glare at Tony, "what am I supposed to do with her??" He hissed sharply in a slight panic.

"Do what you normally do with her! She's still your cat!" Tony cupped his hands over his mouth to whisper-hiss back.

Y/n waved shyly with her wrist, flooding it around as if she still had a small paw. Loki stared at her with a look of astonishment. Just as y/n took a step forward towards the god in green and gold, she heard a loud familiar sound. A deep animalistic sound...

"BARK BARK!!"

Uh oh.

Y/n made a feline screech before sprinting off down the hall. "ouch! Hey watch it" -Sounds of people obviously getting bumped, and knocked over followed by some distant sounds of things breaking and shattering and little tinkles of objects still in motion. Loki rubbed his forehead aggravation. "Yup That's y/n..." He muttered under his breath before marching off in an unhurried pace to go chase her down.

Loki still shook his head in disbelief...

but now He was determined to find out about the jewel FIRST. 

~~~

It only took about 2 hours that day before y/n and Loki got back to their usual habits, although with an adding of a few things like teaching y/n how to use her voice and walk enough so she wouldn't fall over. Loki was gradually forgetting his mischievous goals the longer he spent time with y/n, and just thought of her as his perfect little pet.

Around 2-3 pm Loki made them lunch- (and usually Y/n would eat whatever Loki would eat. He detested that gross cat chow stuff that Tony recommended. because his little queen of Asgard deserves nothing but the best!) -although using her hands to eat and NOT sitting on the counter did take some getting used to....-

"My dear, we do not sit on the counter." Loki reprimanded very gently and calmly. his attention remained on collecting ingredients for sandwiches from the fridge without even turning around to see y/n was struggling to sit on the counter on all fours.

"O-oh! sorry, Loki.." She mumbled guiltily as she hopped off the table and tried to sit on one of the stools like a human, but she was so used to her tail that she kept thinking she was sitting on it until she just gave up and stood.

... And then after lunch was reading time.

Loki licked the pad of his thumb before dragging it across the rough stiff page of the paper from his book, reading as if he had all the time in the world, taking his time. His eyes stopped at the last word of this section, and JUST as his finger slid to the next page half-way, y/n plopped her head right down onto his book, blocking his view. With a slight shake of his head and an eye roll, he pats y/n's head.

"And pray tell, why must you sit on my book every single time I'm reading?~"

She lifted one shoulder to shrug, "I want attention right now."

Loki immediately felt his cheeks heat up at her words. "Well, what can I do? You're not a little cat anymore, remember?"

Y/n paused to think for a moment, then proceeded to roll her head onto his thigh underneath the book, getting daringly close to his member but y/n didn't seem to notice nor mind since she's snuggled into his lap so often before. however this time her torso and legs had to curl up in a little ball on the couch since she was human-sized now. "Read to me, master loki~" she demanded with big puppy/kitty eyes.

The frost giant Asgardian's face turned bright pink with an attempted disinterested look away from her, but y/n knew better. She knew he couldn't resist her being cute. A few short minutes had passed and Loki's wall of resistance had shattered into a million pieces, as he began to read in his soft reassuring voice and eventually began to stroke her soft hair like he did when she was a cat...

The Sleeping arrangements were a little more awkward. Even though his bed was more than adequate for two adults- (it was huge even more so compared to one really tall god and one petite cat-human) -Loki felt uncomfortable sleeping next to Y/n even though he still tried to think of her as a cat. But it was pretty hard when his own natural animal instincts kept glancing at her medium-sized breasts that were confined in that uncomfortably oversized nightshirt that looked like she was swimming in it, where the collar was too stretched out so it kept alternating between falling off her shoulder and bunching up down her front, showing her collarbone and a hint of enticingly enough cleavage to spark something, even the trickster god himself. After staring at y/n while she was getting adjusted to these floppy things called clothes, Loki decided he had enough and made her sleep on the couch. Which, in reality, was more for her benefit than his own. He wasn't going to admit it, but he loved his y/n. Things she did for her (especially the other night~) are more loyal and faithful to him than he could ever ask for in a royal. the problem was, a part of him that he was thoroughly denying was...

She wasn't just a subject. She was his little queen. His closest Ally and best friend. She knew dark secrets about him that not even Thor knew! He always felt like he could trust her for some internal reason. 'enough,' he argued in his head. 'tomorrow I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of 'winning me over' as the humans so carelessly say.' He huffed even though his heart ached when he thought it, he ignored the feeling and just rolled over onto his side, trying to go to sleep.

...

"What did you want to see me about, Thor? " Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he stood on the familiar balcony of where he ALMOST took over the earth. fully dressed in his green, black and gold outfit, he looked tired, distracted from his thoughts, and very unamused. "I am NOT in the mood to deal with you."

"Ouch. That hurt, brotha~" he rolled his eyes as he took a step down the concrete edge to meet Loki at the same level "I wanted to talk to you about y/n."

"What about her? She's doing fine adapting surprisingly. Although the issue with sitting at the table was a little difficult. She makes a lovely human." He stated conversationally.

"That is NOT what I meant.." Thor took another step to be closer, bowing his chin down a little towards Loki as he began to speak in a low cautious whisper. "you lied. You've seen that jewel before. You can remove it, can't you?"

"Perhaps. Why does that matter?"

"Loki, she is a cat! She is out of her natural form! What if she ages like a normal cat in a human body?! This is irregular, unthinkable, and completely out of bounds, even for YOU."

Loki flexed his jaw, moving his death glare cold eyes up to Thor's reasoning ones.

"Loki. Turn. Her. Back. NOW. she can't live like this any longer. This is out of the galaxy's balance and we are supposed to protect it! She-she is naive and knows everything about you, she could easily betray you just by one little slip!" Thor said sternly, his face contorting to his scary "you WILL do this" face.

Loki thinned his lips angrily, getting in his face, "I. DO. WHAT. I. WANT." He carefully enunciated each word through his clenched teeth.

Right as Thor was about to grab him, (and perhaps throw him against the wall) WOOSH! He disappeared into a glowing green ribbon of light. Thor sighed. He couldn't believe Loki actually used his astral project on his own adopted brother for an important meeting! He always was a little difficult...

On day 2, Loki was extremely cold to y/n. But it was only because Thor's words were getting to him.

When she tried to greet him with her usual morning kitten licks, he immediately pushed her back before she had the chance. Y/n looked like she had just suffered a thousand heartbreaks, and what was worse was Loki appeared to be fighting his own internal struggles as well.

The whole day was strictly professional. All they did was sit in his room as he examined and worked his magic on the little jewel on her collar. She was starting to get bored on hour 3. He kept probing her with questions that confused her, shocked her, but mostly frustrated her because she didn't know and Loki wouldn't take no for an answer.

"--ust answer the damn question, y/n! Why did you want to become human?!" Loki exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Y/n lifted her shoulders in a weak shrug, her fingers playing with the little frays on her loose sleeve.

He shot up from his seat, "Answer me! Or I swear you will wish-!"

"-I'll WISH you had killed me~" she said in a dead-on Loki impression, rolling her eyes afterwards. "Like I haven't heard that before.."

Loki took a sharp inhale. How dare she try to rival him! In one swift move, he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Unfortunately, it made it all the more awkward because of the secret tension between them. "Why can't you answer the simplest question?? Was it to use me?? Are you working for Ronan!? Or Thanos?!"

He invaded her personal space, his breath tickling her cheek.

She wasn't afraid of him and just like Loki, wouldn't back down without a fight. (He taught her well~) "I am only loyal to YOU, MASTER. I wouldn't DARE say a word! I'm not stupid! You wouldn't understand why..." She bit her words and just scrunched her nose testily her eyes turning into frost giant-iced daggers that plunged into Loki's heart.

"Try me." Loki challenged, his voice accidentally slipping into a husky enticing tone that made y/n want to purr, but she held back. She kept her mouth closed shut, though it was getting harder when Loki brushed his lips against her cheek straight to her ear, her bottom lip trembling as he began to whisper something. Her eyes grew in shock the more he whispered this something.

Y/n shoved and wiggled out of Loki's grip with her cat-like reflexes and bolted out the door. Tears filled her eyes as she just kept running, not even caring where she was running TO, until-

SLAM! Oof!

She ran full force into a wall of a man, bounced off and fell on her ass. She let a grumbled painful mew as she rubbed her behind.

"lady Y/n! I'm sorry I didn't even see you-!" Thor offered his hands to help her up but she just hissed at him and pushed his hands away, staying on the ground with a curved graceful back and a bowed head of defeat. Thor kneeled down to her eye level and asked in a soft rumble deep from his chest, "are you okay? Is Loki treating you well?"

Y/n wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffled, "he hates me now... He hates this form... I-i just wished I was human so I could love him more.. like you and Jane, or pepper and the iron imbecile..."

Thor slightly cringed at her word for Tony, knowing full well she heard that from Loki.

"I-i just wanted him to love me more than a pet..." Her voice cracked as she spoke as if every word was like walking on fragile Ice. "...i-i wanted to say 'm sorry for scratching you last week... i-i'm not very fond of baths, but I couldn't tell you in human language."

Thor's eyes became wide in surprise for a moment, then he relaxed, "that's very kind of you, thank you." He patted her back, then took her arm and helped her up, wiping off the dust on her shirt awkwardly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he cleared his throat, "I have to talk to my brother."

He took one step before y/n's small hand grabbed his bulky arm and was barely able to hold it, lowering her voice with a concerned expression on her face, "please don't hurt him. He's a good master. It's not his fault..."

Thor nodded with a big sheepish grin on his face before continuing to walk down the shiny glass hallway. Y/n sighed sadly, fearing that he probably isn't going to listen to her anyway. Walking down the hall in the opposite direction towards her favorite balcony......

"...Loki...." BAM!

("What did I do??")

"Loki!!..."

("Okay okay I'm sorry for turning all of your outfits into pink hello Kitty clothes!")

BAAM!! "LOKII!!"

A panicked Loki kept dodging Thor's hammer as he would throw it, nearly hitting Loki, but Absolutely hitting Loki's bedroom wall, leaving dents that Thor already KNOWS is going to make tony blow steam out of his ears.

"Stopstopstop!! Let's have a civilized conversation about this!" He held his hands out in defense. Thor slowly and cautiously lowered his hammer. "Humph! ...thank you." He pulled his jacket down then brushed off the drywall dust on his shoulders and clothes. "Now Please tell me what happened."

"Why are you avoiding her? It's getting too serious!" Thor bellowed furiously. "Why hasn't she changed yet??"

"I-i am not! I am just keeping my distance. I don't want her getting USED to that-that-... New... attractive form of hers. She will go back to normal soon, I promise." Loki remarked quite calmly as he tried to avoid Thor's truth-extracting wrath of a glare by putting all the books that got knocked over by the flying mljnoir.

Thor scoffed in utter disbelief as he crossed his arms, "for someone so brilliant you can be a real moron at times."

Loki snapped his neck up to Thor with his threatening puckered lips, "...what do you mean?" He asked, trying to gain more information before he takes his rage out on Thor and wreaks havoc.

"Don't you see? Y/n became human for YOU! She loves YOU!! All she's wanted for the past few days of being human is your love!"

Loki felt like he just got smashed by an angry hulk.

Thor sighed at his brother's silence. "Look, if you don't believe me, then ask her yourself." He turned on his heels, but stopped mid-turn, adding one final thing as he spoke with the side of his face towards the trickster. "... Tony wanted me to tell you he figured out how to turn y/n back into a cat. The person who is involved with the desire has to pull off the jewel..." He paused. "I just wanted you to know, because if YOU don't do it... They will." He continued to walk out of Loki's room as he left him there to stew in his own thoughts.

he felt his blood run colder than usual. The one thing that circled through his mind was the unbelievability that anyone could love a monster like him.

'Why did she have to turn human? Why did she have to love me?'

He had to fix this. He started concocting a plan. Once she goes back to being his normal Asgardian cat, he'll erase her memory, and everything will go back to the way it was...at least, that was the plan.

Loki had spent the rest of the day looking for Y/n. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth! now it was dusk, where the sky turns orange and dark blues and purples as the sky gets darker. Loki was getting worried. He cursed himself for pushing her away. What if she's hurt, or lost and scared, Or worse???

"Natasha! Natasha! Thank the gods I found you!" Loki panted, speedrunning to the slightly sweaty fem assassin as soon as she took a step through the automatic front doors of avengers tower, wearing her workout outfit and carrying her duffle bag in one of her hands

"Is this another one of your tricks?~" Natasha teased with a slight smirk, tossing her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Ha. HA, HA, HA. hilarious!" He laughed sarcastically with a persuading grin, desperation glinting in his eyes. 

Natasha raised her eyebrow in interest. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was wrong with Loki the moment he ran to HER. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where Y/n is. I can't find her!"

"Aww sounds like she melted that little icy frost giant heart o' yours~" she poked his chest with a sly wink.

Loki rolled his eyes, "tell me where she is Romanoff, or I'll freeze YOU."

"Oh, I've dealt with much worse. Did you check her favorite nap spot?"

"Of cours-! I... Did..." His voice trailed off in realization, mentally slapping himself for not thinking that spot first. He didn't like this 'love' thing. It made him forget the simplest stuff that he automatically would've remembered at the drop of a hat.

"Tsk, tsk... Go check. if she isn't there, she's in your bed. And if she isn't THERE, then she ran away from home or got cat-turned-human-napped." Natasha huffed impatiently as she moved the duffle bag strap in her hand to her shoulder, heading toward the showers, walking right by the stunned frost giant.


	4. Transformation for Y/n part 2 smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super smut! Don't like, dont read! Also, graphic gifs!!

SMUT WARNING!! Graphic images!! Don't like, don't read!

He ran upstairs to the balcony that held the giant "A" for Avengers tower. the said balcony connected to the main living room, and on that balcony was a little corner on the wide concrete seating edge that y/n liked to sit on. It was one of her favorite places! She would get some warm sun on her belly in the mornings and then watched the stars.

Loki's cold heart pounded in his ears as he ran. He had this dark feeling that something was really wrong. He skidded onto the balcony with bated breath, the chill of the high altitude autumn air smacking him in the face as he ran. The only lights he could see were the twinkle of the loud bustling busy city below. His eyes immediately went to the usual reserved spot of his pet, who laid in a ball as small as she could scrunch up, right in front of him. He let out all the breath that he held in with a heavy sigh of relief. He cautiously approached her, no sudden moves. The closer he got the more he saw her raw heartbroken state. Her face looked like it was covered in hot melted wax, like she had been crying for hours. Her clothes had gotten too uncomfortable, Only clothed in one of the huge blankets that Loki would wrap her in when she'd get too cold, pressing her nose into it for soothing, since it smelled like him.

Loki had thought for a brief moment that y/n couldn't see him since she was starting into nothingness with a stoic cold look, her eyes seemed colder than Loki's jotun heart. That is, until she worked up the courage to speak, "m-master Loki? Do you... Do you hate me?" She asked with a broken voice in the most painful yet angelic voice Loki had never heard in his life... Which made it all the more difficult to resist his feelings for her.

He sighed heavily, kneeling down to her and leaning on the concrete edge close by her face. "no... no, I don't hate you...I couldn't hate you. you're my kitten~" he bowed his eyes to her and made that entrancing smile reserved only for her before he reached down, and gently scratched under her chin. Unconsciously she made her cute purring sound with a little happy smile Loki knew and loved. Y/n could even feel her phantom tail swaying back and forth even though she didn't have one anymore.

Her smile faded a little. "Why do you push me away if I'm still your kitten? What did I do wrong.. all I wanted was to love you as humans do. I wanted you to see me more than just a careless subject.."

CRRACK!~ Yup, that was the sound of his frozen over heart breaking in shards. He reached his hand out to press it against her burning cheek once she started sniffling again, "oh my pet... I'm so sorry, I didn't know-... I do love you y/n, I just thought it made me weak. Can you ever forgive me?"

Y/n paused before she slowly nodded in agreement. "... If you think love is weakness, then..." She paused again to nuzzle her cheek against Loki's rough palm. "Get rid of this," She tapped a finger against her collar, the jewel shimmering after she did. "Turn me back... I want this memory gone. I.. I want to remain a cat for you. Just so you aren't weak anymore."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment, "You... You would sacrifice your freedom as a human... For me?"

"Mew-" she nodded, "-i mean Yes. Because I love you. I want you to be happy."

Loki couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe his own thoughts. Someone loves him! Albeit it's his own cat under some funky spell, but still! His chest felt like rising into Valhalla but then crashing down into hell at the same time. He was so cruel to her just because he was an idiot and didn't want to listen to his own emotions.

Without saying a word, he slipped his arm under her knees and the other to support her back, lifting her up off the hard concrete ledge. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as if she was about to be forced to take a bath. If she had claws she would've torn up Loki's armor by now. He carried off to his- no, THEIR bedroom. With a nod of his head, the door slammed closed and locked shut behind him with his magic.

He lowered her gently onto the massive soft bed, simply wishing his boots and armor off as he lay down beside her, leaving him in a comfortable dark green shirt, his smooth black pants and his black socks to match.

"Wh-what are you doing? I-i thought you didn't love me.." she stammered nervously, looking up at him with suspicious innocent big eyes.

"I do love you, and I want to prove it to you. I want to make sure you make the right decision. Don't worry, I'll take great care of you, sweet thing~"

Her eyes said I want you, but her body language was still worried and suspicious. She had been around Loki long enough to smell a trap.

"I can sense your wariness, my pet. But you need not fear." He leaned over and pecked a kiss on her cheek. And then another, this time a little lower than the first spot, then another, kissing her jawline, making her shudder. "How do you want me, my love~? It is only us you need to think about tonight. You may not want to remember this, but I DO. I want to worship you as you have worshipped me your whole life~"

Her cheeks turned bright red and even hotter before. She also felt some throbbing between her thighs, as if she was a cat in heat... but she thought her mating season wasn't for another week? What was looking doing to her?

"I-i would love to, my king... B-but my mating season isn't until two weeks.." she mumbled shyly with a nervous shake to her voice.

Loki chuckled In amusement, "since you're a human, they don't have mating seasons~ neither do gods~" he continued to press his soft lips against her flushed cheek, close to her ear. "Let me guess... You're feeling uncomfortable and oh-so-tense.. here~" he moved his hand down her body to the pubic bone just above her clit, pressing his palm gently against it.

She moaned at his touch. "Oh.. okay..." She trailed off, trying to think of what humans do to please each other, but It was a little hard to think when Loki kept distracting her with his touch. "But i want to make you feel good. Wh-what about that thing I did last week?"

He smirked mischievously, "oh really? Did You enjoy that?"

She nodded and reached her hand towards Loki's pants, feeling the large hot solid bulge through his pants. He let out a sharp gasp at her touch, his lips curling into an excited grin, "Aahh be careful, you're awakening the monster within me~"

That's what she wanted. She was getting a little more excited now as she rolled her palm up and down the outline of his hardening shaft, her eyes locked on Lokis smiling cloudy ones to make sure she was doing this right and not hurting him.

"Here," he rasped as he gently moved her hand away, giving y/n a moment of puzzlement and concern of doing something wrong until her silent question was answered. She watched with intent whilst sitting there patiently, trying to gain more information about how humans work. He quickly unbuckled his pants and kicked off his pants and forest green boxer briefs, his gorgeous pornstar-Esque cock sprung to life once released from the confines of clothes.

Y/n's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. It wasn't at all as she remembered. no matter how many times she had watched him get dressed in front of her without care or shame, or the one time she was able to 'please' her master, she still didn't feel like... Well, THIS. She felt a burning desire in her core, almost like an itch she couldn't reach. She felt her entire body heat up to the temperature of a thousand suns, and her heart pounding as if about to chase a rivaled prey that she could never catch- no, it felt much more exhilrating and intense than that. She felt like she was vibrating, and the more she stared at his beautiful cock, the more she felt like she was shaking in nervousness. Wait-

"Shh~" he soothed as he traced the pad of his thumb against her bottom lip, "I understand why you are trembling so hard, my pet~ I know this is new for you. But I am still YOURS. And you are still my queen. My precious y/n~ no need to be nervous. It is just us. You are safe with me~" he brushed the back of his long fingers against her cheek, trailing his fingers down her jaw, her neck, barely ghosting over where her breasts and hips WOULD be if they weren't covered In the balled up blankets that hugged her body.

He hooked his fingers into her exposed thigh and dragged her closer so her front body was pressing against his side and her top left leg was draped over his spread left one. The arm that was wrapped around her shoulders and begun to alternate between stroking her hair and and rubbing her forearm to soothe her.

Luckily his loving treatment had quieted her nerves a little, although she was still trembling, she wasn't shaking as hard as if she was in a high earthquake. She gulped anxiously as her eyes kept locked on Loki's other hand which had just moved over her own to wrap around his member. He cupped the back of her hand to guide her movements, his encouraging light smile making her feel a little more comfortable and like the Loki she knew and loved.

"You can squeeze harder darling. You won't hurt me~" he purred when he noticed she was being TOO gentle.

"But-but-" she was really wary. the way she was pulling his skin up and down felt like she was going to tear something, even though she had a little bit of lube from his pre-cum to make it easier.

He shook his head lightly, "I swear it won't hurt. I'll tell you when to stop." He squeezed her hand to coax her own, slowly squeezing harder and harder to the point where she would've thought it would've hurt by now, but still Loki continued rubbing lazy circles on her shoulder blade to encourage her and looked as if it didn't bother him at all. She squeezed just a little tighter and that's when he said it was perfect.

Y/n was still a little bewildered at this, but just shoved down the feeling and continued her stroking like he wanted. Although she was unskilled, His pants and groans of her name through his teeth told her she was doing well. She felt proud that she could do this to him, which made HER feel good, but at the same time felt happy that he was feeling really good too.

"am I doing this right?" She asked breathlessly, unintentionally sounding very turned on and seductive as she pressed her cheek to Loki's chest. she could still feel him flex his pecs and hear his heartbeat quicken at her words even though his shirt was in the way from true skin on skin contact.

<img src= />

"Mhmm~ you're doing fantastically, love~ oh god..~" he hummed in reply followed by a quiet 'ah!" with his eyelids drooping closed in pleasure. He grabbed her hand to stop her movements then placed it on his detailed thigh, using that hand to tilt her chin up and give her a much-needed kiss.

Her mind went blank yet her heart felt like bursting fireworks at the feeling, her eyes fluttering closed as his wet tongue played with hers, his lips locked onto hers possessively as if she wasn't allowed to pull away. (Though why would she want to?)

She shuddered when she felt the chill of the air brush goosebumps all over her furless skin. That's when she realized Loki had pulled off her blanket and was massaging her already tingly skin of her curvy hip.

He agonizingly slowly pried his lips away from her, just enough to make her crave him. "You have worshipped me so well, my pet~ my darling~ but come here, " he swiped his tongue at her bottom lip teasingly before he mischievously snaked his arms around her thighs, then blindsided her by abruptly tugging her body down while shuffling backward until he drops to his knees on the floor and her hips are hanging off the edge of the bed. "Let yourself be worshipped tonight~"

Her eyes widened, "Wh-what are you doing? aren't we going to mate?" She stuttered nervously. She wasn't embarrassed about being naked (she was always naked as a cat anyways) but that hunger lust glittering in his dark eyes as he looked up at her between her thighs made her want to run and hide under the bed... If his tight grip on her legs weren't so strong, she probably would've.

He chuckled, "I need to get you ready first my dear~ just relax~" he began to drag his fingers back and forth against her clit, sending shocks up her soon with a low mew that sounded similar to her old purrs.

"Mmmmm, does that feel good, darling?~" he cooed seductively in a hoarse deep lustful voice, his bold possessive eyes staring her down as if he just took over the entire world and set it ablaze.

He dragged his fingers down to hover and circle two of his fingers around her entrance, but not quite dipping them in yet. "L-Loki...~ Mmmmmph~" she whined as she bucked her hips while slightly trying to close them.

He chuckled mercifully before he finally pressed his fingers inside. She was so wet at this point that his slender fingers slid right in with little effort. He mirrored her expression in a surprised but exciting way, her face contorting into a pleasured cringe with a sharp soft moan.

"Hehe, you're so fucking wet my sweet~ Forgive me, I simply MUST have a little taste-!" he growled with a sharp inhale as soon as he latched his mouth on to her clit and swirled his tongue around with the most deliciously erotic empathetic moans hitting y/n's ears as if he was tasting the most desired and delicious wine in the entire universe. Y/n couldn't do anything but moan and squirm, her hand reaching down to clutch his flexing forearm for support.Her body felt tense, and her mind was seeing stars. She had no idea how or if she could survive more of this.

Loki stopped slow sucking right when y/n felt some pressure build up in her lower stomach, but she didn't think much of it.

"I am greedy for your warmth, I need the feel of you, my sweet~" his animalistic gaze while licking his lips as if HE was the starving predator and she was the prey had burnt holes into y/ns already fiery heart. "Will you grant me the permission?~ will you accept me?" he stood up on his feet and threw off his shirt, leaving him bare and beautiful before her. Her face was heating up whilst gaining nervousness again. All she could do was nod her head desperately as she watched him wave his hand to make the bed grow a few inches so her hips were in alignment with his. He then placed her legs over his broad shoulders, caressing one of her thighs to soothe her as he used the other hand to position his cock against her tight wetness.

"Master.. will it hurt?" She asked with a moment of fear for a moment. Compared to his fingers, his member was pretty intimidating and huge. And this was her first time as a human of course, and Loki knew that.

He bent down to kiss her while simultaneously slipping a pillow under her head to be more comfortable. This wasn't any other normal kiss, this was a reassuring apologetic loving kiss that felt like he was pouring all of his heart into hers. "It will be a little uncomfortable at first. But it should feel good soon, I promise. If you need me to stop, I will. Don't be afraid to ask, alright?" His eyes showed dead seriousness before he pecked a kiss on her nose.

Even though she couldn't really see him aligning his member, she certainly could feel it. The best she could describe would be a very warm, slightly bumpy and squishy a half curved mushroom-ish ball pressing against her lips. "I-i will. Thank you master loki~" her words mingled into a broken moan once Loki pushed his member inside her. There was some resistance. They both could feel it. Every time Loki would feel Y/n tense up, he would pause, kiss her lips, and then continue.

"a-a-aaaah!~ fuck!" She squeaked softly, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt like his energy, his heart had just merged with hers once she felt him fully fill her to the point of feeling like a stuffed turkey, spreading her walls apart. She shuffled her body uncomfortably to get a little more adjusted, her whimpers and whines slowly turning to a low moan once Loki started kissing her neck.

"Oooh~ heh, see? It doesn't hurt, it actually feels quite good, doesn't it? You deserve to feel like this after the way I've treated you..." He said in-between his soft groans. "I'm sorry- oh gods you're so incredibly tight~.." he mumbled the last part through his clenched teeth of pleasure.

"I-i forgive you Loki... My king, my God, I love you~" she pulled him down to her so their chests had pressed together. Kissing him with as much desperate fervor and desire he had for her.

"Mmm!~" her nails dug into his back once she felt his hips rock back and forth, his cock sliding all the way in and all the way out, never breaking the kiss for a second. Her legs pressed against her chest like she was bent in half, feeling his cock bottom out all the way and hit her cervix which wasn't super unpleasant, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either, but she didn't want it to stop.

She felt the tip of his member grind against her sweet spot- "MEW!~" she squealed and clawed at his back in surprise.

"Thaaats it, kitten~ feel the pleasure as I take you. You feel fantastic, the perfect sheath to my sword, darling~" he whispered amorously as he nipped his teeth at the shell of her ear and her neck.

The throbbing pleasure started building in her core again the more Loki pumped and circled and slammed his iron rod in and out of her. She felt as if she was about to burst! The feeling kind of worried her, she hasn't ever experienced anything like this before.

But just like when it felt like Loki could speak cat, right now it felt he could read her mind because he could sense her tense up, rubbing her side to ease her stress, but his hips were still pumping and circling, although a lot slower, languid and sensual. "It's alright sweet thing, just feel it~" she bore her innocent mesmerized glazed over eyes into his as her jaw remained slacked, unable to hold back her moans and pants no longer.

"F-f-fuuuck L-Loki.. m-master what's h-haappening t-to mee~?" She whimpered so innocently that it made Loki's cock twitch.

"You are experiencing pleasure like you have never known, y/n~ I can feel you tightening up~ you're very close, aren't you? don't worry love, let go. I'll bring you back to reality when it's time." He purred with a sparkling toothy grin, wrapping his strong arms around her legs tightly and speeding up his thrusts with a grunt in time for every deep shove.

She held one leg to her chest, the other she reached out to grab his broad tense shoulder for something to hold onto. She felt a little lightheaded and her pants quickened to match his thrusts. Something was building deep inside her body but she didn't know what.

Her back arched after he went harder and faster, a combination of the husky thick grunts coming from the gorgeous man above her, the sounds of his hips slamming into hers the harder he went, and the soft creaking of the bed (which made her a tad embarrassed for a quick moment) had all flooded her senses like crazy. Like she was going to burst-!

"Ah ah, ahaa~ L-LOO-KKII!! OHH-Ohh..! my gggodd...~" she cried out, suddenly fisting one of her hands into the sheets above her and digging her nails into his shoulder for dear life as she searched for purchase, her toes curling in pleasure and her back curving into an arch, her entire body exploding in pleasured fireworks that nearly made her stop breathing.

Loki hadn't stopped his hard rough pounding to coax Y/n through her orgasm, however, he still didn't stop when her orgasm high was fading away. Oh!" She hissed in discomfort as her legs instinctively tried to close and her hips were trying to scoot away from his insistent thrusting, but he kept a stronghold of her hips even though the sensitivity was too sensitive to bear.

"St-stop! stooop...~" she drawled out huskily as she pressed her hand to his chest to make him slow down. She panted heavily as he slowed, his laughter ringing in her ears like a siren's Melody. Her drowsy eyes fluttered open with the cutest drunken satisfied look on her face.

"I'm proud of you my little pet~ Hm, too sensitive?" He hummed as he pecked her lips gratefully, stroking her hair out of her face.

She nodded with a familiar happy purr and a weak smile. "Thank you master. I love you~" she kissed both of his cheeks and then his lips.

He laughed wholeheartedly, a side of him no one but y/n got to see. "I love you too, but.." y/n's smile faded a little before He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm not through with you yet~" her eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks flushing red again.

.... "Like this?"

"That's the other way love~" Loki chuckled as he watched his y/n who was on her hands and knees on the bed was trying to curve her back UP like a cat instead of what Loki was trying to teach her, but it still amused him, though it embarrassed the hell out of y/n.

"Here," he situated his hips against her ass, sending shivers up her spine of anticipation as his cock snuggled so nicely against her glistening folds. He ran his hands symmetrically across her thighs, her ass, and down her back, lightly massaging to tease her a little. She giggled lightly, "that tickles!"

She suddenly held her breath, waiting for what he was about to do to her as Loki placed one of his hands on where the curve of her back was, then snaked his hand around her form to lightly hold her throat just enough to notice it. Ever so slowly he slipped his manhood all the way inside her until his pubic bone bumped into her ass cheeks to the Hilt, his other hand simultaneously pulling the juncture between her shoulder and neck back so her back curves inward towards the bed and also so Loki could press his cool cheek against her hot one.

"Ohhhh~" she dragged out a moan at the same time as he pulled her back.

"Feel that? Feel how my cock throbs in time with my heartbeat?~" as soon as Loki whispered that, y/n felt his heart beating against her back. "It has been centuries since a mortal has made my blood race... Since YOU, made my heart quicken~ you will be well rewarded for your accomplishments~" he growled into her ear, sending shudders down her spine again and making her whimper automatically.

"L-Loki..." She whined with a wiggle of her hips, trying to get him to move.

"Louder, my little pet~" he pulled out slowly, then slammed back in. HARD.

"AH! LOKI!~" she exclaimed followed by a squeak, tossing her head back.

His nails dug into her ass meat hard enough to make her squirm. He started circling his hips slowly, "LOUDER. I want the whole tower to hear you come undone on my cock. I want everyone to know- unh! Who-! You-! Belong to!" he grunted after each word, in time with every harsh thrust that made y/n's knees buckle.

"Loki, please... Please please please!~" she didn't know what she was begging for, but her mind was so cloudy with lust that it almost acted on its own.

"Fuck~" he growled through his grimaced teeth from a particularly intense thrust, moving his hand from her neck to squeeze and grope her breasts. "You feel so heavenly.. your warmth, your tightness... Ahh you make me feel like I'm in Valhalla~ oooh~" he mumbled seductively with a few sloppy kisses to her cheek.

"Loki! m-aaaaster you're making me feel so- AH~ -So hot!" She squeaked, "you're g-going sooo deep- oh my god.. oh g-g-!" her hands clawing at the sheets, barely able to keep her weak buckling arms up to support herself. Her body felt hotter with Loki's wedged on top, her walls clenching and throbbing around the hard bumpily object that was the trickster God's member.

"Mmmmmm that's right, I am your god!~ I want you to be as aggressive as your nature permits, I want you to be primal for me~ I want you to coat my cock with your juices~ I want to remember this night. Please... Y/N~" He panted heavily, pistoning his hips so hard and fast, y/n had a brief thought of fear that he would break her, but the way he moaned her name just made her insides throb and turn to mush. She just had to mewl at his words.

Every thrust would make her moan loudly, her breasts, hair and pretty much anything with extra padding on her body bounces and jiggle. Even her collar and the unique little jewel would jingle and swing into the air then back down onto her chest. Some certain thrusts would make her want to close her legs and writhe underneath him, though in this position that wasn't much of an option.

Her mind became pudding. her muscles were aching. If it wasn't for Loki's strong support, she probably would've collapsed.

She didn't even know how long it had been. It felt like never-ending, though she was afraid of it stopping. Without warning, the lightning bolt of an orgasm struck her body, causing a scream of Loki's name rip through her throat up to the sky so loud that she swore her screams reached the ears of every Midgardian to Asgardians in an instant. a few low groans and breathy whines from the man behind her vibrated through her ears as his hips suddenly stopped and pushed forward, going as deep as he could and hard enough to make y/n lose her balance and drop forward on the bed on her chest, Loki's body following down with her and remaining tangled in the most intimate of ways. y/n shivered at the warm liquid pouring inside of her.

They didn't exchange a word other than their heavy tired pants and sighs filling the steamy sexed air. Y/n slowly tilted her head back with a hiss once Loki slid out of her. She remained there, completely spent, her hands still fisting into the sheets. She shivered and let out a small weak whimper when she felt Loki press a warm wet towel against her slit to clean her up.

She smiled a little at his kind treatment, even though her vision and brain were blurring and was on the brink of sleep taking her. As her vision faded in and out, she could only rely on her senses that told her Loki had picked her up and adjusted her sweaty body so she was curled up to his side comfortably, holding her close as his lips pressed against her forehead while he breathed in her rose-scented hair.

"I love you y/n. You belong to me now." Loki whispered against her skin as he closed his eyes.

"Mmmmm I've always belonged to you~" she purred as she nuzzled her cheek into Loki's chest, enjoying the after-cuddles.

"...Loki? Why do you love me? How come you haven't gotten rid of me like everyone else?" She questioned after a few long moments of silence.

He paused with a raised eyebrow of curiosity, "where is this coming from?" She just gave him a big kitty eyes look as a response, "well.. it is because you are smart, loyal, brave, always by my side... And it's because, well.." he trailed off as he searched for the right words, rubbing her shoulder affectionately, "because you understand my pain. And I love you dearly for it." He kissed her forehead with a smile.

Y/n smiled a bit, "I love you too master Loki." And with that, both of them had started falling asleep as they intertwined their bodies, their hands, and their soul...

Later in the middle of the night, Loki had awoken with a terrible pain in his heart and a sinking feeling in his stomach. He rubbed his face before his eyes trailed to the curled up beautiful sleeping woman beside him. The sheets had gracefully cascaded around her nude form like a sort of entranced liquid, hugging her like the most comfortable and sensual body-hugging dress. Her hair was wild and untamed from the lovemaking earlier, mostly gathered around her back though. Her face was flushed, and she looked like a sleeping angel.

There was no way Loki could do this now. He had to transform her back... But to be honest, he didn't have a good excuse as to why. He really did love her, he didn't care whether she was a cat or a human... It took him a while to realize that. But he had to do this. He had to. She couldn't be human forever. This night would be engrained in his mind forever. He looked over his shoulder at the angel- his QUEEN.

He didn't have a choice. It would hurt her a lot more if he gave her to those-those Midgardian idiots to change her back.

His hand lightly rested on the middle of her chest, slowly moving up almost as if trying to remember her skin before she would disappear. She wouldn't be able to tell him what he could do to make her happy since she had taken care of HIM for so long... He wouldn't be able to feel her as a real person as a chance at real love instead of just a pet.

His hand felt like it was moving slower the closer he got to her neck. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this awful. He just had to keep saying to himself that this was the right thing to do. With a sudden intake of air, he grabbed the collar and pulled off the jewel, the magical magnet-like electricity zapping off once the jewel was at a safe distance away.

He did it. He had to.

~~~

The next day in the late afternoon, the team gathered around the living area to discuss some things like important things like new mission reports, or issues with experimental weapons and such. But right now they merged into less important, like what they wanted for lunch or any news about y/n.

Speak of the little devil, a little black cat with a gold and green trimmed collar withOUT a certain magic jewel and strolled in and hopped up on the table to sit for a moment while licking her paw.

"Wow, it worked! Hi y/n~" Bruce said as he patted her little head. "Feeling better?"

Y/n just meowed at Bruce.

Loki followed the little cat as he stood nearby, leaning against the wall with a saddened distant smile. The group spotted him and turned their heads and attention to Loki.

"Nice job, reindeer games. Can I have the jewel back?" Tony remarked, being the nearest avenger to Loki as he held open his hand. Loki just rolled his eyes and tossed the jewel to him, remaining silent. With Tony's fast reflexes, he was able to catch it as soon as Loki unexpectedly threw it.

Thor walked over to Loki and leaned on the wall beside him whilst everyone else carried on with their conversations.

"I'm proud of you Loki," Thor smiled as he clasped his big hand on his brother's shoulder in acknowledgment. "You did a great thing. I hope you know that."

Loki was silent with a slight nod. He took a step forward, nudging off Thor's hand before turning back to him, "I know." He gave a light mischievous smirk like the brother thor grew up with. "Y/N! Come." He called to his cat, and without hesitation, she hopped off the table and walked over with a slight waddle to her hips, her head held high with confidence as she continued to follow her master right to his bedroom.

Loki walked ahead of her a little faster so he could open the door for her and then close it just as soon as she entered.

"Very convincing my dear~" he chuckled as he pressed his hand on the door, a short green glow bouncing off the door before padding away. "I noticed you were waddling a little. my deepest apologies love, I didn't mean to go so hard last night, especially since it was technically your first time. does it still hurt?"

He dramatically turned around to find y/n, 100% human with the cat-like eyes, standing there with a light kind smile on her swollen beautiful lips. She was dressed in a traditional long Asgardian green and black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, the perfect silken dress fit for a queen to match her king. her hair was slightly curled at the ends as it cascaded over her shoulders, and her gold collar, while the most prominent of her outfit still held the little jewel that turned her into this beautiful creature in the first place.

"Yeah I'm still a little sore, but it felt really good, thank you~" she giggled as she practically ran to him and snaked her arms around his broad shoulders, leaning on her tiptoes to press a deep kiss to his lips.

He promised himself he wouldn't ever hurt his precious y/n and he meant it. What? You're confused? Well then Let's go back.

It all started a couple of days ago when Loki and y/n were studying and researching in the abundance of books they had in their room Before Thor barged in the other day and completely railed Loki on turning y/n back. They had discovered the truth about the jewel--

"Master! I found it!" She exclaimed as she showed him the page in the big heavy book she had.

"Let me see," he grabbed it and held it closer for a better view. It had the exact picture of the little opal on Y/n's collar. It had confirmed what Loki had said about the jewel activating by someone's deepest darkest love desire. It was also from- you guessed it! -asgard. But more of the deep foresty part that no one really went to. it didn't say how it could've landed on Earth, which confused Loki a little bit, but the biggest part of it was it could only be taken off by someone who caused it. So for example, (as it gave in the book) if someone wants self love, and became confident in themselves, the person wearing it had the power to remove it. Now technically, only Y/n could remove it perse, but since Loki was the master of loopholes, especially in magic, he could've removed it. Now without blowing up themselves and/or the planet, that might be a little iffy at best.

That's when he realized y/n had loved him, and he was so conflicted with his own emotions that he had no idea how to react except for fight-

"--ust answer the damn question, y/n! Why did you want to become human?!" Loki exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Y/n lifted her shoulders in a weak shrug, her fingers playing with the little frays on her loose sleeve.

He shot up from his seat, "Answer me! Or I swear you will wish-!"

"-I'll WISH you had killed me~" she said in a dead-on Loki impression, rolling her eyes afterwards. "Like I haven't heard that before....."

SLAM!

When Loki pressed her up a wall and whispered to y/n the whole story of the night before when he astral projected onto the balcony-

"...-hor wanted me to turn you back into a cat. I know we both don't want that, but I agreed to it. But don't worry, I have a plan. It isn't one to use you like I've had in the past. I'll tell you more when we are safe...."

-and That's when they hatched the plan. Most of it was y/n's though. she was actually the one to give the avengers the fake jewel! Don't worry, it was just a silly trinket that was on one of y/n's older collars that Loki transformed into a opal lookalike. They didn't seem to suspect a thing! It was easier to magick her back into a cat anyways.

As Loki stared at his precious y/n, She looked, acted and thought even better than Loki could have ever asked for in a queen...

It was what she has been trained for after all. And it was all she asked for. Her transformation~


	5. A new Beginning Loki x Reader SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Loki finally are able to have a day out without interruption... Loki's jealousy however, gets the better of him.
> 
> This has no plot, only smut. Sorry about that, I just wanted to write this. Thank you!
> 
> (Also, if you have any suggestions for perfect smut gifs for this short, it would be much appreciated if you could comment some below, cuz I couldn't find anything)
> 
> (I don't own avengers, marvel, Loki, or you)

"How do I look?" The young woman with black hair, glittering feline eyes and delicate features exclaimed as she spun around the clothing store in a new violet dress.

The store was fairly calm today despite being a friday. The tall elegant man In an all black suit- (no, he does not look like a witch) -she was inquiring to sat at one of the elongated booth chairs in front of the dressing rooms, he scrunched his nose at the 3 or 4 phone-distracted men sprinkled about the long couch who seemed to be waiting for their significant others as he was, Although looking much more miserable.

"Um Master Loki?" She tilted her head in confusion as she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. 

The man slightly jumped and whipped his attention towards the young woman, "what?- oh! Apologies! My mind was drifting. What was your question?"

"It's alright Master, I was just asking if this was to your liking~" she smiled shyly as she held onto the edge of the dress and fanned it out a little. She didn't seem to notice the men nearby had subtly eyed Loki in a mix of distaste, confusion, suspicion at the name of "master", scooting a few inches away. Loki slowly pulled the two medium sized shopping bags that were at his feet closer to his leg in response, untrusting of them as well.

"First of all, you look Lovely. Although violet doesn't suite you. Try that black and gold one you were eyeing earlier." He winked mischievously. 

"Really?? Oh my gods, thank you Maste-!"  
The woman's face lit up excitedly and right as she turned on her heel, Loki grasped her wrist to stop her and pull her down to whisper something in her ear. "-Secondly Y/n, don't call me 'master' in the presence of the midgardians. They wouldn't understand our- uh, situation.." He whispered in a whispered tone although his voice lowered to almost sounding seductive for a moment, "Just Loki is fine, love. You can honor your king later~" his hand grazed her behind, not enough for anyone else to notice, but it made the woman squeak in surprise. 

Y/n's lips curled into a mouthed 'oh' in understanding, stammering in embarrassment as her cheeks turned red. "Oh! OH! Uh-uh U-Understood Mas-! -I mean Loki!" She nodded before hurrying off to the dress Loki recommended. 

Loki's chest rumbled in a light chuckle, smiling to himself at how easily he can make Y/n blush. He leaned back into the plastic couch with his calf resting on his knee comfortably with a sort of dominance and power to his pose, his elbow draped over the headrest. 

3 minutes go by... Then 5 minutes. Loki glances at his watch on his wrist to check the time. She doesn't take THIS long to get dressed... He adjusted in his seat, about to stand up when the girl he was about to check on comes in to view. 

Loki felt his jaw plummet to the ground. He felt his face drain at the sight of her, his blood moving to-... Somewhere else~ his back plopped into the plastic couch's backrest hard as if being shoved by some strong force, absolutely blown away. 

"Well?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers and bowing her head a little, "does it look good?" The black dress hugged her curved figure, the satin fabric shimmered in the store as if she was on stage in the limelight. Elegance and royalty oozed from her as she wore that dress, even Loki noticed the men who sat next to him turned away from their phones to gawk and drool at the lovely woman standing in front of them.

Loki licked his lips hungrily at the sight, practically undressing her with his eyes as his body unconsciously compelled him to her as if an invisible string pulled him like a magnet. Although he was trying his best to ignore the drooling men, for Y/n's sake. 

"You look absolutely ravishing, my dear~" he replied in that deep husky accent that made Y/n melt every time she would hear it. "That would be perfect for Stark's 'grand celebration' in the next few weeks!~ and I would love it if you went with me." He hesitated, "-Partially to make sure I don't murder anyone there, on Thor's orders.." he muttered, his face falling in a fake disappointed pout.

Y/n giggled against her fingertips, "they are quite frustrating at times, aren't they? But I thought you said I'm not allowed to be around the Avengers? because of my... Condition." "She gestured to her very human body as her shoulders uncomfortably raised.

"This time is different. It's some kind of charity event I believe. So many people will show up to that event, that you will go unnoticed. Worst case, I disguise you." He wiggled his fingers, tiny green Sparks whizzing out of his fingers for a split second. 

Y/n's face fell for a moment at the mention of being hidden. "As you wish, sir.." 

"What's wrong?" Loki asked with his face contorting in concern. Y/n knew she couldn't hide her emotions with him. He was too good at noticing that sort of the thing. 

"It's nothing serious. Would you show me off if you could?" She shrugged off. 

His eyes widened at the question, "my dear I would hold you to the highest degree, you are my goddess after all, I would place you on a pedestal so everyone could see your beauty, your brilliance, and of course show off your massive, soft-"

"-Loki!" Her face heated up a blush with a glare.

"-Heart. What did you think I was going to say?~" He smiled wickedly, his fingertips lightly brushing against her arms playfully.

She sighed in defeat with a light smile ghosting over her lips. She couldn't stay mad at him. After all, it has been over two weeks since they've had any 'human' time to their selves, what with the Avengers keeping a close eye on Loki and all. luckily he had been good for the last few days. They allowed him leave to go to the mall, which is where they were now. Who knows when the next time they get alone time like this?

"I'll punish you later for that~" she winked teasingly. She stood on her tiptoes to give Loki a quick peck on his cheek before bolting back into the dressing room, giving her hips a little playful seductive wiggle to tease Loki. (But accidentally attracting the attention of the other men as well) 

Loki sensed the human males were still gawking at Y/n, especially since her dress revealed her assets quite nicely, but he played it cool and pretended he didn't see it as he lazily gathered the shopping bags in his hands. Of course, right before Y/n came back out, Loki waved his fingers in front of the men, playing it off as brushing his fingers through his hair. The men suddenly started scratching. A lot. In a matter of seconds, the men jumped up and down in frustration as they tried to find the source of the itching as they tried to satisfy their mysterious illness by scratching their entire bodies. 

Y/n glanced at the men as they walked to the register, then back at a very pleased grinning Loki by her side. "Should I Assume that would be YOUR work over there~?" She chuckled in a hushed tone.

"Let's just say they deserved it. Those crass pigs don't deserve to admire your beauty, especially if it's more than I do~ hehehe.." his eyes trailed up and down her body again, this time undetected. 

"Hmm, well you are always right, my king~" it was her turn to flash a mischievous wink, puffing out her chest like a preening cat on purpose before settling the pile of clothes down onto the counter. 

"Wow, what a beautiful necklace! Where did you get it?" The cashier asked with interest in her voice.

Y/n glanced at Loki knowingly and lightly traced her fingertip on the jeweled Choker. "Oh this old thing?" The cashier swore she saw the emerald glowed for a split second, but it was probably just a trick of the light... Right? "It's been in my family for generations. You could say it's... out of this world~" Y/n replied as she tried to force down a smirk. Loki LOVED it when she spoke like that. He taught her everything she knew after all~ 

  
"Loki?"   
They walked down the breezy streets of New York, heading home to Avengers tower. Y/n had her arm delicately wrapped around Loki's strong bicep so she wouldn't get lost or stepped on, but she also liked being close to her King.

"Yes, love?" 

"I was wondering... Where did you get the money to pay for all of those clothes?"

"I Swiped one of Stark's many credit cards. He probably won't notice. Probably. Don't worry, I replaced it with one of those dead bugs you kindly gifted to me a few days ago." He grinned with a playful twinkle in his eye. 

"Aw but that was a gift for YOU.." She gave him a fake pout as she feigned exaggerated fake hurt. 

"Aww Don't worry love," he gently patted her wrist reassuringly. "I still have many other treasures from you-" 

Loki's words cut off when a nice young man stopped Y/n to give her a flower. Y/n graciously accepted. Loki clenched his jaw and pulled her down the street quickly to get away from the man. They hadn't even made it past 5 feet, before two other men wolf whistled at y/n, then tried to flirt with her. Y/n blushed and just shyly listened, never having this much attention before. 

"-Oh thank you! You have nice eyes as well~" y/n complimented back, giggling with a flustered look covering her face.

Loki couldn't believe he had to stand there and listen to this! His icy blood was boiling so much that steam probably would've billowed out his ears! Y/n was HIS and his alone! 'just look at her giggling at their idiotic lines. She belongs to me.' Loki shouted in his head. 

"Who's this? Your brother?" one of the men teased as he nodded towards Loki.

"O-oh no, he's actually my-..." 

"-I'm her boyfriend. We're in love. So leave. NOW." Loki blurted out sharply in a cold voice. Y/n's face dropped to one of shock. She never thought he would say anything like that. 

"Oh yeah? And what if you she doesn't want to leave, huh?" the big gruff man wrapped his arm around Y/n's waist. she looked at Loki with a worried look on her face that just SCREAMED help me. "What are you going to do about it?"

Loki dragged his tongue over his teeth with a open smile of disbelief, slowly placing the two shopping bags on the ground. No one. Touches. His. Y/N. Today must be a good day. More mischief practice. With the wave of his hand Loki pinned the man against the nearby building wall, whipping his knives out with a twist of his wrists. Step by step he approached with a devilish look on his face. The man seemed to be shaking in his ratty sneakers. "You want to know what I can do?~ oh you don't know hell until-!"

"Loki stop!" Y/n grabbed his arm and tugged him back. Loki locked eyes with hers and saw the fear burning in them. His arms lowered and his expression softened. "He's not worth it, let's just go home. PLEASE!" She begged. 

Loki nodded wordlessly and retracted his blades, picking the bags back up and walking back onto their route without a glance. Y/n and Loki stopped in front of the big glass front doors of the endlessly towering avengers tower. 

Y/n's grip on Loki's arm tightened. "....Why are you being like this? First it was the men in the food court, then the men in the store, now this.."

Loki inhaled deeply, "I hate it when those men touch you or talk to you like that... You are mine." He admitted. 

Y/n nodded in understanding. "Jealous are you?" Her voice suddenly lowered, her freehand slowly moving from his arm to his chest as she smoothly stepped in front of him. Loki gave her a defensive wary look. "You want to fight for me? Is it because of my beauty?... my brilliance... My big... Heart~?" She repeated his words, her voice became breathless. Almost enticing him to madness. He needed her. Desperately. He needed to claim her. It had been too long. 

"You are everything I need and more... They don't deserve even looking at you." He paused when he looked into her alluring hypnotic eyes. "Darling, you are awakening the monster in me.." he warned.

"If that's true... And you really care for me.. Then prove it~" she whispered, her lips dancing so close to his before she caught his lips into a long mind-numbing kiss. She pulled away for air, slowly, as if still tethered to his lips. Loki's eyes drooped into a love drunken stupor from the kiss.

Without a word, her skin became lightly veiled with a green aura. She began to melt into glittering green and gold magic ribbons under Loki's still cupped hand. Loki's hand remained until the last bits of glittering magic melted as if she was still there like a ghosting memory. Now occupying the spot was a little black cat at his feet, wearing the exact same smooth leather collar with the shimmering emerald delicately hanging in the middle of her collarbone. Loki locked his eyes on the little feline who just stared at him. She meowed.

"Come on, Don't be like that... now let's go, I promise I'll make it up to you." He held the door open for her and beckoned her in with a slight nod. She made a "huff" noise, holding her head up and swaying her tail back and forth as she walked through the door ahead of him. Loki rolled his eyes as he followed, mumbling something about her being doubtful that she could be a queen. 

As soon as Loki got past the front door, Y/n the cat meowed at Loki demandingly, "make it up to me NOW." (even though Loki couldn't understand, he still recognized the tone) Y/n suddenly bolted down the hallway. 

"Y-? Y/N!! Where are you going?!" Loki shouted as he ran after her with a heavy sigh. He had a brief thought that this was payback for turning her back into a cat without warning. Knowing that, with a nod he teleported the shopping bags into his room to drop some weight for running. 

Y/n the cat ran up the stairs, around the corner, down one hall and up another flight of stairs. Loki almost skidded once from trying to match Y/n's sharp turns, but luckily managed to catch himself, only seeming to be a small stumble In his actions.

"Y/N!! SLOW DOWN!!" Loki yelled through his heavy pants, running so fast the walls and glass windows on the side blurred in his periphery. Every time he was so close to catching her, just a few fingertips away, she would slip out of his reach. Loki was getting a little frustrated now. He had just about enough of this. Right as he was about to use his magic to stop her and end this, Y/n conveniently ran into an open broom closet that was down a nearby dead-ended hallway. Loki chuckled to himself, thinking he had the upper hand, but what he didn't realize was Y/n was trickier than that. He taught her wisely. 

Loki followed her into the closet and slammed the door closed so she couldn't escape, pressing his back into the door to barr it further. Unfortunately, as soon as he closed the door, everything became nearly pitch black, the only light seeping through the room was from the hallway lights through the cracks all around the door's edge. It also didn't help that Y/n's fur matched the dark surroundings, making her harder to spot. 

"Now now my pet... No need to hide from your merciful king~" he cooed enticingly even though he had a wicked grin plastered on his face that said otherwise. He had to admit, he loved a good chase once and awhile. Loki's body froze like ice once he felt warm breath tickling his cheek, his sight slowly adjusting to the darkness as the sliver of golden light revealed a big feline-like human eye passing by the light and back into the darkness.

"Do you really think I 'let' you trap me so easily?" Y/n purred in a breathy seductive voice. Loki could sense that she was inches away from him, but he felt like he couldn't move. "Tsk tsk tsk, you must be losing your touch, my love~" her lips grazed over his cheek to his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe with her small human canines before moving to his neck.

"Ooh~ my dear- Mm~ -if you wanted to play, you should have-- Ah!~ -said... something!~" he gasped softly through his grinning excited teeth, hissing when she bit a little too hard on his neck. 

"That would've been too easy, darling~ I saw how you were looking at me when I wore that dress earlier. How much you wanted me~ i also saw how jealous you were of those mortals men trying to seduce me. and I've been so tired of hiding in my cat body for the last two weeks, that I've finally let my animal instinct run WILD~" her hands felt up and down his chest, relying on her sense of touch to compensate for the lack of sight. 

Loki let out a shaky pleased breath the further Y/n's hands drifted, "has-.. has it really been two weeks, pet? ... I haven't been paying attenti- OH!~" the back of his head thunked against the door, letting out a little-too-loud groan when Y/n squeezed the outlined bulge in his black slacks. 

Y/n's breath hitched when her hand glided back and forth on the long thick length of Loki's shaft through his pants. She wasn't expecting him to be so painfully hard, so fast, and just knowing she could do that to him made her soaked already. She let her guard down for a moment, which Loki used the opportunity to slam Y/n against the opposite wall, shoving his hips between her thighs and pinning her wrists above Y/n's head with one hand. 

"You should know better than to try tricking the trickster god~" he growled hungrily, using his free hand to loosely roll his wrist, charming the small room so the door that previously had no lock, now was securely locked for privacy, faint glowing stars hung in the air like fireflies to add a little more light to the darkened atmosphere, just enough to be able to see from their waist up, but not enough to fully light the room and be noticed from the outside. Now they could see each other's expressions, and see where they were actually touching instead of fumbling in the dark.

"Can't blame a cat-girl for trying~" Y/n winked playfully with a soft giggle.

"Ah, That Lecherous giggle... If I didn't know better, I'd think you want me to hold your wrists tighter~" Loki chuckled darkly, "I am also rather impressed at your transforming ability. Have you been practicing?~" his freehand began to play with the edge of Y/n's low collar.

Y/n shrugged modestly, "perhaps. Although I still have an issue transforming from human to cat. it keeps giving me cat ears and a tail." She hummed with slight annoyance.

"Aww, well we shall have to fix that, darling. For now, I have another things in mind~"   
He suddenly fisted two handfuls of the top of her dress and ripped it apart, hard enough to make Y/n gasp for breath. 

She gave him a glare for tearing her dress off, only earning a mischievous chuckle in return. "Don't be so upset, kitten. I'll buy you a new one~"

Loki's eyes shifted from Y/n's mad expression to her body. His eyes glittered in the soft glowing light with a hint of primal lust at the sight of Y/n's black laced slightly risque bra. The way he licked his lips like a starving predator made Y/n throb down there, making her face blush as red as a tomato, but she couldn't turn her eyes away. 

When he noticed her sudden shyness, his eyes softened to a look of loving sympathy. "My dear, you needn't wear bits of lace and silk to entice me. If you wish to, do so by all means. Just know that I would find you irresistible wearing anything, or nothing at all." His rough hands aimlessly wandered across her   
Breasts, her hips, making Y/n shiver at his teasing light touches. 

His words didn't help. It was actually making her more frustrated than before! Desperate for stimulation, she bucked her hips against his, searching for even the smallest amount of friction to satisfy her.

Loki gasped softly at the grinding, "Mmm~ greedy little kitten, aren't you? So desperate for my touch~ don't worry pet, I'll give you what you desire from your king. What you NEED. I'm going to mark you, make you MINE." He bent his neck to catch Y/n's lips in a heated, mildly sloppy, kiss. His hands quickly making haste of pushing off the remains of Y/n's torn dress and pulling out his member. He was so lost in the kiss that the furthest he had gotten was grinding his rock solid manhood against Y/n's soaked panties.

The air quickly filled with steamy heat radiating off of the passionate couple, hands groping and swarming over each other like teenagers, passionate moans and heavy pants echoed throughout the tiny room. Loki's wet hair clung to his forehead from the heavy sauna-like air.   
Y/n shoved Loki's jacket off his shoulders without breaking the kiss, her tongue massaging Loki's in a fight for dominating triumph.

"I can't wait-" Y/n moaned against his lips, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Neither can I..." He growled, a minor break in the kiss before he went back to it, at a moment's notice he quickly pushed her thin silky panties to the side while Y/n grasped his shaft and pulled him towards her entrance without word and without hesitation as efficiently as possible.

Loki broke the kiss to groan loudly as he slipped inside her warmth with little effort, hooking one of her thighs over his hip to get a better angle. 

"LOKI!~" Y/n shouted m, feeling a sharp electric feeling shoot up her back that made her body nearly go limp from the feeling of being filled. 

"Oh Gods I've missed your warmth~" he mumbled under his hoarse breaths. His body wouldn't let him stop to let her get adjusted. No, he just had to go in and pound her, ravish her, make her his and only his. The memory of the men checking her out at the mall and the street suddenly popped in his head, evoking lustful jealous rage in his mind. His hips moved hard enough to make Y/n's entire body jump up every time so she was only on her tiptoes. 

"N-not so-! OHH GODS YES~!" She cried out again, her nails digging into Loki's shoulder blades and gripping into the fabric of his sweaty dripping shirt. She was so close already, it even caught her off guard.

Loki had to clasp his large hand over Y/n's mouth to stop her from being so loud. "I forbid you to moan. Stay silent even if the pleasure becomes unbearable. We shall see how long you can obey me." His mind defogged enough to allow his hips to slow into languid, deep, strokes, circling his hips to make sure he touched every single inch of her insides. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he did, her breathing through her nose had quickened as well. 

She made a questionable hum against his hand, whining in a mumbled "but I can't-" whilst staring deep into his eyes with her big watering begging ones and writhing against him. 

"Yes you can, Kitten. Obey your master's commands." He demanded in a deep growly voice with fiery eyes burning into hers. Loki grunted shakily when he felt her walls throb around him immediately following his words. 

She tried her best to keep quiet, using other outlets like clawing at his back hard enough to bruise, tightening her thighs around his hips, squeezing her eyes so tight that tears leaked from them, AND practically biting his hand, all to keep from moaning. To Loki's surprise, she impressively managed to keep quiet as told, only letting out a few quiet mews and soft whines.

"I want every man to know you're mine~" he inhaled sharply, "Are my words exciting you, pet?~" He pressed a wet rough kiss on her neck, a prequel to a big bitemark on her neck to leave his mark as he grunted a little louder in her ear, his cock slamming in and out of her wetness quickly again. Her body tensed, letting out a pleading whine in response. She hoped he knew how close she was. She needed him so badly, she felt like her body was on fire and he was the only one to dowse the flames. 

He noticed she tried to squirm away for a split second. He pulled her hips closer. "No, don't stop. I want to see how badly you ache~" he pried his hand off her mouth to grope her breast hard enough to make her squeak in surprise. Y/n thought for a moment that the whole room had glimmered a wave of green magic, but it was probably her brain fogging in and out. 

"Give me everything Master Loki... Please Loki I need you, I need my king, I love you please please please..." She sobbed in a soft broken whisper, her nails digging so hard into his back that she could feel the fabric tearing. She briefly thought how unfair it was that Loki was moaning louder than she was allowed to right now, but at the same time she wouldn't DARE defy him.

Loki nodded with a breathless laugh, keeping his pace, making sure he ground his hilt in such a way that rubbed against her sensitive clit. "Scream for me, I want to know how good I'm making you feel~" he growled loudly through his bare teeth, spreading and lifting both of her legs off the ground to get a deeper efficient angle, his eyebrows furrowing and his expression darkening to one of a powerful hunger-lust of pleasure and control. Her eyes slammed shut again, panting heavily like a dog in heat, but Loki wouldn't have it. "No, open your eyes. I want to see it when you come undone against me, feel your body clench around mine while you look into my eyes and know you are forever mine." 

"Loki... Loki.." she whispered his name into a soft chant as she did her best to keep her eyes open, fully locked on his whilst she arched her back in search for purchase. all she could think about was how close she was and if he stopped she would knock over all of his glass things in his room later in anger. "don't stop don't stop don't stop don't you dare fucking stop-" it was like she slowly turned up the volume with each short sentence until she finally felt the tight knot in her core snap, her vision going blank as a scream of Loki's name ripped through her throat, her entire body digging into him as he pounded faster through her climax and not letting up for a second.

"fuck!~" Loki cursed through his bared teeth, his own orgasm coming closer with each strangling clench of her walls. He couldn't hold back anymore. He smushed his entire body onto Y/n's, practically smothering her into the wall (though she didn't mind) as his hips stilled, shoving his cock as deep as humanly possible, burying his face into her neck as he yelled in intense pleasure, his hand bruising her thighs whilst the other cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her tresses and holding her close to him as if she would melt if he didn't. 

Y/n almost would've collapsed if Loki wasn't there to hold her up. Loki just burst into a fit of content satisfied laughter, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her steady. "Whaat are you laughing about..." Y/n mumbled tiredly, her eyelids drooping to match the rest of her weak body.

"It's just... There is nothing more beautiful than how limp and sated you look after I've fucked you." He grinned proudly, slipping out of her with a small shudder and pulling his pants back up in one quick motion. 

"Don't saay such emburrassin' tings..." She slurred tiredly, too weak to swat his chest properly, only coming out as a slow tap. "Hey I jus' remembered, did you put on those plastic balloon things that prevents babies?"

"you mean those human things, uh condoms I believe? No, but I enchanted your womb before we started so you won't get pregnant." Loki smiled reassuringly as he kissed Y/n's burning cheek. She could only groan in reply. The glowing magical lights began to dim, telling Loki that it was probably a good time to go back to their room.

"You were fantastic Y/n~ I don't deserve your love and loyalty. I Love you~" he whispered as he kissed the side of her head. he lifted her up bridal style as his green ribboned magic circled around her and changed her appearance Into that little black cat she was before. Loki smiled at the little passed out cat and draped his jacket over her sleeping body. He got rid of the lock on the door, and exited casually as if nothing happened. 

As Loki walked down the hall to his room, he noticed the Avengers were coming back from their trip, or mission or whatever, he didn't really care where they came back from, he just wanted them to leave him alone. It actually looked like they've been here for at least ten minutes. He subtly speedwalked down the hall. 'Please go away, please go away-' he repeated silently in his thoughts.

"Hey Loki!" 

-shit. There goes his luck. All he wanted was a nice hot shower and bed. He was having enough trouble trying not to collapse with his shaky legs from what Y/n and him just did. 

Thor approached him, "how are you brotha? We just on a crazy mission, I can't wait to tell you about-!" Thor's voice trailed off once he noticed Loki's appearance and glare. "Why are you all wet?"

He didn't even notice his entire shirt was drenched in sweat. He had to think of something quick. "-Had to chase Y/n all over the tower, trying to give her a bath." It wasn't a complete lie. He really did chase her all over the tower.

"Oh. But Why didn't we hear anything?" 

Loki gritted his teeth, "I wonder why.." he mentally noted that specific spell he used to enchant the closet so no one could hear them. Completely worth it even though Y/n is going to give him in a earful later from being absolutely mortified that they could hear her. Hehe, they don't call him the trickster God for nothing. 

"If you don't mind, I would like to get to my room now." Loki replied impatiently.

"Oh. Alright then, but you will come back out so I can talk to you rig-?" Loki was already walking down the hall before Thor could even finish his sentence. 

"We'll see!" He shouted to him without turning his head, heading straight to his room and slamming the door closed with a sigh of relief. Safe at last. 


End file.
